throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsuru Kouji
(born November 16) is Japanese yaoi illustrator. She from the in 2001 for the Tatsuru has worked in comics and novels Illustrated. She in addition in current you have be creative activity along with Harumo Kuibira. List of Works 'Manga' *Hana wa Junai ni Junjiru (Gentosha (Comic Magazine Lynx), Flipnote: Harumo Kuibira) *Kimi ga Kono Te o Hanareru nara (Kaiousha (Gush), Flipnote: Harumo Kuibira) 'Novel Illustrated' *Ai yo Hai ni Kaere (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Yuuki Itoh) *Ai, Kizunasarete (Kaiousha (Gush Bunko), Written: Kaoru Tachibana) *Aijin Rensa (ASCII Media Works (B-PRINCE Bunko), Written: Saki Honjou) *Aishuu no Shitone ~Kago no Naka no Hanayome~ (Brite Shuppan (Rose Key Novels), Written: Chihiro Fujimori) *Amaete Kudasai (Kaiousha (Gush Bunko), Written: Yuu Hisaki) *Because the Not a Mermaid (One-Two Magazinesha (Arles Novels))/English: Vintage Books, Written: Yuu Hisaki) *Bougyaku no Kunshu ni Ai no Te wo (Hakusensha (Hanamaru Bunko BLACK), Written: Kaoru Tachibana) *Circles of Love (light novel) (Summit Media (Adelhorin Aklatan Juvenile), Written: YorTzekai) *Compensatory for Unrequited Love (Brite Shuppan (Rose Key Novels)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Shouko Yoshiduki) *Count's Eye Heartless] (Gentosha (Lynx Romance)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Barbara Katagiri) *Devilish It Your (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Rena Shuhdoh) *Dollhouse: Fetters Companion (Ookura Shuppan (Prism Bunko)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Hikaru Masaki) *Doctor Series (Leaf Shuupan (Leaf Novels), Written: Makoto Yanagi) *Double (novel) (Gentosha (Lynx Romance) japanese edition, Written: Izumi Tanizaki) *Egoist no Niwa (Yuuhi (I's Novels), Written: Ebina Kaneda) *Excellent Love (pocketbooks adaption) (Yuuhi (I's Novels), Written: Riuto Takeuchi) *Fushidara na Junai (Kadokawa Shoten (Ruby Bunko), Written: Chihiro Fujimori) *Hakusyaku to Oresama (ASCII Media Works (B-PRINCE Bunko), Written: Mato Mizuki) *Hana Series (Fuyuko Sano) (Yuuhi (I's Novels)/Reprint: Frontier Works (Daria Bunko), Written: Fuyuko Sano) *Hanaru series (Gentosha (Lynx Romance), Written: Harumo Kuibira) *Hanachira Sunusubito (Brite Shuppan (Rose Key Novels), Written: Barbara Katagiri) *Hishite Hana Saku (Kaiousha (Gush Bunko), Written: Yuuka Nakamura) *Hidamari no Neko (Futami Shobou (Charade Bunko, Written: Esu Yuuki) *Hisoyaka ni Netsuppoku (Lynx Romance), Written: Harumo Kuibira) *Honyakuka wa Ai wo Shiru (Kaiousha (Gush Bunko), Written: Akira (洸)) *Itoushiku Amai Senritsu (Hakusensha (Hanamaru Bunko), Written: Harumo Kuibira) *Junai Iinda (Taiseisha (LiLik Bunko, Written: Barbara Katagiri) *Juuyoku -Hanayome wa Ookami ni Ubawareru- (Kaiousha (Gush Bunko), Written: Konoha Asahi) *Lilac: First Love (Summit Media (BL Push Sensual Passion Books), Written: KumikoSensei) *Ginshourou no Reijin (Ookura Shuppan (Prism Bunko), Written: Rena Shuhdoh) *Gunpuku Series ([[Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Konoha Asahi) *Guardianship Fall in Love (Frontier Works (Daria Bunko)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Urara Jinka) *Kamiyasugi no Wagate Torasumo (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Tohoru Mizuhara) *Kankei (Leaf Shuupan ([[Leaf Novels, Written: Nagisa Kanoe) *Karakuchi Renai Recipe (Akaneshinsha (Ovis Novels), Written: Yuu Otozato) *Ken no Hokori (Platinum Bunko), Written: Konoha Asahi) *Kinketsu to Ai to Zubon no Shita (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Barbara Katagiri) *Kikoushi no Yuuwaku Bara no Junketsu (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Chihiro Fujimori) *Kitto series (Hiland (Laqia super extra novels/Reprint: Kaiohsha (Gush Bunko), Written: Harumo Kuibira) *Kinji no S na go Houshi (Ookura Shuppan (Prism Bunko), Written: Hazuki Rokudou) *Konosekai no Dokokaniiru Unmei no Kimi e (Kaiousha (Gush Bunko), Written: Akira (洸)) *Komatta Hitomi de Tsuyogatte (Kaiousha (Gush Bunko), Written: Reiji Tsukimiya) *Koi ni Yotte Mo (Gentosha (Lynx Romance), Written: Yuu Hizaki *Koibito Series (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Konoha Asahi) *Koisuru Toki wo Kasanete (Frontier Works (Daria Bunko), Written: Waki Nagura) *Koisuru Ginookami (Gentosha (Lynx Romance), Written: Mato Mizuki) *Kyoubou series (Reprint: Frontier Works (Daria Bunko), Written: Fuyuko Sano) *Perfect Love (pocketbooks adaption) (Yuuhi (I's Novels), Written: Riuto Takeuchi) *Mail Boy (novel adaptation) (Kodansha (X Bunko White Heart, Written: Ruh Igoh) *Mawaribana wo Yurasu Yubi (Yuuhi (I's Novels), Written: Fuyuko Sano) *Mitsuryouku (Hakusensha (Hanamaru Bunko BLACK), Written: Kei Imajou) *Mikidoki Tales (Gentosha (Lynx Romance)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Akari Sakura *Miyagare! series (East Press (East Press, Written: Rina Yagami) *Ochiteyuku Kikoushi (One-Two Magazinesha (Arles Novels), Written: Konoha Asahi) *Ookami-san ni Tabe Rarecha Itai (Reprint: Hiland (Laqia Novels), Written: Yuri Himeno) *Ordermade Bride] (Kasakurashuppansha (Cross Novels)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Aisu Takamine) *Oresama Inma no Yome Mukae (Kaiohsha (Gush Bunko), Written: Mashii Imai) *Robe is Kidnapped to The Beast (East Press (East Press)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Nao Yurino) *Sadistic na Junjou (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Konoha Asahi) *Sacrifice (Shinkousha (Chocolat Novels HYPER)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Aoi Kouno *Saikasseisha Sakura (Kadokawa Shoten (Beans Bunko), Written: Kanan Norihara) *Shinirumama ni Aishitai (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Miyuki Suushiro) *Sonomune de Koi wo Shiru (Leaf Shuupan (Leaf Novels), Written: Shihori Hayami) * Soshite Kiminokoeote no Hiraninose (Akaneshinsha (Ovis Novels), Written: Fujiko Hasumi) *STEAL YOUR LOVE (Leaf Shuupan (Leaf Novels)/Reprint: Kaiohsha (Gush Bunko), Written: Hotaru Himekawa) *Stoic ni Narenai (Akaneshinsha (Ovis Novels), Written: Yuu Hizaki) *These Love, Does Not Divination! - Konokoi, Uranaimasen! (East Press (East Press)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Renko Kouyama) *Tejou (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Shiira Gou) *Tsumetai Yubisaki (Gentosha (Lynx Romance), Written: Harumo Kuibira) *Unmeiteki Renai ~Dramatic Blue~ (Shinshokan (Dear+ Bunko), Written: Haduki Sasaki *Wana -Temptation- (Printemps Shuppan (Platinum Bunko), Written: Haruhi Touno) *Warawanai Koibito (Shinkousha (Chocolat Novels, Written: Yuuko Ikedo) *Yaban na Kuse ni Yasashii Kiss (Leaf Shuupan (Leaf Novels, Written: Yuzuki Minase *Yajuu no Kokuin (Frontier Works (Daria Bunko), Written: Konoha Asahi) *Yogoto no Kusari (Yuuhi (I's Novels), Written: Yuu Akatsuki) *Younger Man's Lover (Futami Shobou (Charade Bunko)/English: Vintage Books, Written: Harumo Kuibira) 'Visual Novel Illustrated' *JEWEL GARDEN (White pulum) External links *Tatsuru Kouji's Site Category:Female Yaoi Artist Category:Living people